Music inspired by Dune
Playlist(s) All Things Dune by jimignet on Spotify (you will find most of the tracks listed below here) DVNE - Asheran (2017) Scottish Progressive Sludge band heavily influnced by the works of Frank Herbert though with few if any direct references to the Dune universe. Tracklisting: #The Crimson Path #Viridian Bloom #Thirst #Descent of the Asheran #Sunsets Grace #Rite of Seven Mournings #Edenfall #Scion Bandcamp | Spotify | YouTube leafdrinker - remnants (2017) The songs "water of life" and "lisan al gaib" utilize references to Herbert's novels to illustrate the album's story of falling into psychosis. Tracklist # water of life # acid queen # lisan al gaib # floors # signal # with us # remnants # walls # still Distant Sun - God Emperor (2016) Lyric video on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EylBD9RH8J4 Distant Sun - Kill the Fremen (2015) Lyric video on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux9T7jCz_tQ Die Fantastischen Vier #Krieger #Millionen Legionen The Sounds Of Spice Sounds Of Spice (2013) Tracklist # Paul Muad'Dib # Bene Gesserit Babe # The Empires Fist # Hey Alia # Makers Of The Spice # Lil' Leto Grimes Geidi Primes (2010) Tracklist # Caladan # Sardaukar Levenbrech # Zoal, Face Dancer # Rosa # Avi # Feyd Rautha Dark Heart # Gambang # Venus In Fleurs # Grisgris # Shadout Mapes # Beast Infection Dune - The Spice (1995) A track on the eponymous 1995 album "Dune". The lyrics are taken from the opening monologue of the 1984 Dune movie. Sandrider Sandrider (2012) Tracklist #Children #The Corpse #Crysknife #Voices #Paper #The Judge #Scatter Sandrider Godhead (2013) Tracklist #Ruiner #Castle #Tides #Gorgon #Godhead #Overwatch #Champions #Scalpel #Beast #Traveler Dave Matthews (keyboardist) - Dune (1977) Note: Not the well known Dave Matthews. Tracklist #Dune, Part I - Arrakis #Dune, Part II - Sandworms #Dune, Part III - Song of the Bene Gesserit #Dune, Part IV - Muad'Dib #Space Oddity #Silent Running #Princess Leia's Theme (from Star Wars) #Main Theme From Star Wars Richard Pinhas - Chronolyse (1978) Tracklist #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit I #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit II #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit III #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit IV #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit V #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit VI #Sur Le Theme De Bene Gesserit VII #Duncan Idaho #Paul Atreides Klaus Schulze - Dune (1979) Tracklist #Dune (29:52) #Shadows of Ignorance (26:20) Other Klaus Schulze Dune-related Tracks #Melange (7:00) on La vie électronique, Vol. 16 #Sons of the Desert (16:51) on La vie électronique, Vol. 13 #Frank Herbert (10:40) on X - Volume 1 Z (aka Zed, Bernard Szajner) - Visions of Dune (1979) Tracklist Brain ‎– BRAIN 660.050 #Dune #Bashar #Thufir Hawat #Sardaukar #Bene Gesserit #Shai-Hulud #Fremen #Harkonnen #Adab #Gom Jabbar #Ibad #Kwisatz Haderach Tracklist (2014 reissue) InFine 63686 (via Bleep) #Dune #Bashar #Thufir Hawat #Sardaukar #Bene Gesserit #Shai-Hulud #The Duke (bonus track) #Fremen #Harkonnen #Adab #Gom Jabbar #Ibad #Kwisatz Haderach #Spice (bonus track) Dün - Eros (1981) Tracklist #L'Epice #Arrakis #Bitonio #Eros #Bitonio (Alternate Version) #Arrakis (Alternate Version) #Eros (Alternate Version) #Acoustic Fremen Iron Maiden - To Tame a Land (1983) A track on their 1983 album Piece of Mind, it was originally going to be called simply "Dune", but when Steve Harris requested permission, Frank Herbert's agent told him, "No. Because Frank Herbert doesn't like rock bands, particularly heavy rock bands, and especially rock bands like Iron Maiden" Lyrics :He is the king of all the land In the Kingdom of the sands Of a time tomorrow. He rules the sandworms and the Fremen In a land amongst the stars Of an age tomorrow. He is destined to be a King He rules over everything On the land called planet Dune. Bodywater is your life And without it you would die On the desert the planet Dune. Without a stillsuit you would fry On the sands so hot and dry In a world called Arrakis. It is a land that's rich in spice The sandriders and the "mice" That they call the "Muad'Dib". He is the Kwizatz Haderach. He is born of Caladan And will take the Gom Jabbar. He has the power to foresee Or to look into the past He is the ruler of the stars The time will come for him to lay claim his crown, And then the foe yes they'll be cut down, You'll see he'll be the best that there's been, Messiah supreme true leader of men, And when the time for judgement's at hand Don't fret he's strong and he'll make a stand, Against evil and fire That spreads through the land, He has the power to make it all end. Tom Smith - Crystal Gayle Killed Frank Herbert (1986) After Crystal Gayle's "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue" written by Richard Leigh. Lyrics :The spice melange, it's so cinnamon sweet, I put it on most everything I eat. It's addictive, too, And don't it make my brown eyes blue. Dad got control over all that spice, But Baron Harkonnen had him iced -- Tried to kill me, too, And don't it make my brown eyes, Don't it make my brown eyes, Don't it make my brown eyes blue. So me and my mother ran away across Dune, Got found by the Fremen, not a moment too soon, They said it was easier to leave us behind, But if we went with them, it would stillsuit them fine. Now I'm dreamin' of a huge jihad, And the Fremen all think I'm God -- Maybe I do, too, And don't it make my brown eyes, Don't it make my brown eyes,Don't it make my brown eyes blue. : Dog Without Warning - Weirding Way Available to stream online at BandCamp.com. Not yet on their YouTube channel. Lyrics strolled down to the indie book store cat in the window, sign on the door says "Theatrical Readings" coming Thursday too bad that's the night that I role play glide down the aisle past the Orphan's Tales towards collectibles and rare book sales that's when I see her smiling at me and somewhere in my head yes I heard her plea She keeps looking at me with that weirding way Say the litany against fear and I watch her sway come back to my sietch and give my baliset a strum our breeding program, yeah it's just begun Close the Asimov in my hands move round the corner of the trade paper stands then a tiny worry nags me where does she stand on the legacy? Cause Brian ain't his dad and there's no co-author to be had that I'll see as more than a mouse and the canon closes at "Chapterhouse" She keeps looking at me with that weirding way Say the litany against fear and I watch her sway come back to my seitch and give my baliset a strum our breeding program, yeah it's just begun Blind Guardian - Traveler in Time (1990) The Blind Guardian album "Tales from the Twilight World" has a song about Muad'dib called "Traveler in time". The morning sun of Dune The morning sun of Dune The holy war's Waiting for The morning sun The morning sun The morning sun The morning sun The morning sun of Dune There's no tomorrow The apparation of this land and it's dream Makes me feel I have seen it before I can taste there is life Everywhere you can find In the desert of my life I see it again and again And again, again, again, again Dark tales has brought the Dijahd Like whispering echoes in the wind And I'm million miles from home Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme The morning sun is near First light of dawn is here The morning sun is near again The Fremen sing that Their kingdom will come And I'm the leading one Battlefields on our crusade Filled with Sardokaurs Killing machines crying In raising fear they're hiding Where do we go now? So where is the way? When I'm a million miles from home Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme The morning sun I feel All pain and sorrow The apparation of my words in these days Makes me feel I have told them before All my plans will come true I'll control destiny In the desert of my life I've seen it again and again By my dreams I must find a way To stop the raging war I've to choose now I will leave My body and seek And time will stand still When I have to leave My body and find A way back to the world I love When I'm a million miles from home Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme Traveler in time Knowing that there's no rhyme Traveler in time Read more: BLIND GUARDIAN - TRAVELER IN TIME LYRICS Ego Likeness The Water to the Dead album (2004) includes the following song of the same name: Lyrics : Step lightly over me When I'm given to the ground Keep in your memory Where they lay me down Let rain wash over me Wash away the years of filth Swallowing my memory Wash it down with bitter guilt Giving water to the dead Drink what I used to be Now the cup's gone sour Since you've tasted me You misplaced your tiny gods Lost them to the ground Let them suffocate with me In the place they lay me down Step lightly over me Watch the hollow in the ground This space left blank for you Next to where they lay me down Giving water to the dead Drink what I used to be Now the cup's gone sour Since you've tasted me BassDbler - Slow Blade Penetrates the Shield (2011) Tracklist #Atrocity Arms The Future #Ix #Long Live The Fighters #The Scattering #Ghanima #My Own Name Is A Killing Word #Battle With Face Dancers #Fish Speaker #Siaynoq #Erasamus #Malky Is Coming #What Is Mine Is Thine BassDbler - Machine & Ghola (2015) Based on Heretics of Dune Tracklist # Arafel - The Cloud Darkness At The End Of The Universe # Dar-es-Balat # Sayyadina # Shaitan, Go! # The Universe Has Moved Beyond You # The Priests! # Other Memories # The No-Ship Came In Low Over Rakian Sands # S'tori Exists Without Words, Without Even A Name # The Duncan Ghola I - You Have One Awareness Here # The Duncan Ghola II - You Are My Bashar # The Duncan Ghola III - I Am Moving With Dangerous Speed BassDbler - The Universe Is Ours (2017) Based on Navigators of Dune Tracklist # Synchronised Empire # I Am The First Navigator # The Unexpected Is Not Always A Surprise # I Want To Show You Many Things # Kill Him, and I Kill You # Time Of Titans # The Universe Is Ours # There Are Many Paths To Victory # We Live In A Legendary Time (Coda) # Malky Is Coming (redux) # Ghanima (redux) # Long Live the Fighters (redux) Astral Projection - Dancing galaxy; also: Ambient Galaxy (Disco Valley Mix) The spice extends life, the spice expands consciousness. The spice is vital to space travel. Travel without moving. Mechanical Poet - Eidoline: The Arrakeen Code A 2008 concept album. IX - System VII IX released a concept album in 2014 based around a story set in the Dune universe. #Breaking Faith - The machines betray their masters and so begins a war that lasts for a thousand years #Recursive Functions - Imprisoned and alone, the mind of the last Thinking Machine begins a plot #IX - A vision of the universe controlled by The Machines #System VII (Part II) - The World of Men. The Imperial Arbiter travels to the holding facility #Immortal - The patience of a mechanical mind, awaiting the captor incarnate #System VII (Part III) - In which the arbiter is killed and converted to a digital echo within the mind of System VII #Flesh Vat - Human flesh rendered into the building blocks of a new breed of machines #The Machine (Parts I-III) - The combination of pure digital intelligence and biological matter forged to form System VII #IXIAN Archive Entry 119-27 - Excerpt from the great IXIAN archive #Serena's Lament - System VII, no longer the last of its kind, remembers the death of Serena's child and ponders the fate of its newly born offspring #Division by Zero - A new breed of intelligence moves through the Universe. The ecstacy of its escape lingers as a digitial cacophony of impossible mental processes #Master Race - The beginning of the second Age of the Machines #Disparity Field (CD only) - Construction of the Disparity Engine and the signal marking the end of the universe. Available on iTunes, Google Play, Amazon, Spotify etc. via www.ixband.co.uk Stoneburner Dune inspired soundscapes for the novel. https://stoneburnerdune.bandcamp.com/ Soundtracks Dune (1984) Toto's score for David Lynch's 1984 film ''Dune''. Dune: Spice Opera (1992) Stéphane Picq and Philip Ulrich's soundtrack to the 1992 ''Dune'' video game released by Cryo Interactive. Dune (1997) An expanded re-release of the Toto score for the 1984 film. Emperor: Battle for Dune (1998) Soundtrack for ''Emperor: Battle for Dune'', in three parts by Frank Klepacki, David Arkenstone and Jarrid Mendelson. Frank Herbert's Dune (2000) Graeme Revell's score for the ''Frank Herbert's Dune'' TV miniseries. Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003) Score for the ''Children of Dune'' TV miniseries, by Brian Tyler .'' '' Category:dune media Sandrider Category:Sandrider